Teacher's Pet
by Shadow Dancer666
Summary: When a new kid shows up at school, how will the highly stressed and sheltered Professor Always take it? This is a fic dedicated to UnratedCrimsonBlood. AU, smut, modern highschool setting.


**This one-shot is dedicated to dearest UnratedCrimsonBlood. Thank you for being such a dear!**

**Title: Teacher's Pet**

**Rating: M (do I write anything else? Lol)**

**Pairing: BBxAA, with other minor pairings  
**

**Setting: AU, modern high school; slight OOCness; also, there will be crass humor and sexual scenes, so I hope that I won't offend anyone  
**

**

* * *

**Life was good.

Taking a deep breath, Almost Always enjoyed the nice autumn air. It was crisp, yet not unbearably cold and the sun was shining boldly through the multi-colored leaves. A gentle breeze caressed his exposed skin and his impeccable blazer. Young students rushed past chattering happily and he smiled softly. It was good that the kids were having an energetic start to the new school year.

"What's up, Professor?" a young schoolgirl called out.

"Oh, hi Misa," he replied. Misa wasn't the brightest student, but her bubbly personality and killer looks made her a favorite amongst students and teachers alike.

"Did you hear, did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Almost asked as he set down his briefcase.

"They say that L's cousin is coming here!"

"Hm, L's cousin? As in, to teach?"

"No, silly!" Misa laughed. "He's coming to be a student here! I hear that he's a Junior."

"Where do you hear all these things?" Almost chuckled. This girl was always in the know, so much so that it was almost scary.

"Just around, Professor."

"Sure."

"Did you- oh! Light!" The blonde's attention was diverted as she caught sight of the most popular student in the entire school. Light Yagami was like a god amidst mere mortals and he played the part well. He was an utter gentleman and had a perfect smile that made even guys swoon. No one could compare in intelligence or good looks, and if there was anything imperfect about him, it was his vanity. But no one really gave a damn about things like that.

Shaking his head, Almost watched as Misa disappeared into a crowd of girls screaming over Light and trying to get his picture. It was kind of pathetic, but then, why should he care? He wasn't a student anymore. Picking up his heavy briefcase again, the young history instructor made his way to the teachers' parking lot behind the school. However, on his way there, the smell of cigarettes wafted through the air, ruining its pristine quality. Turning the corner, he was actually shocked to see a teenager sitting against the school building, contentedly puffing away on what appeared to be his fifth cigarette. To be more accurate, what surprised him wasn't so much that a student was smoking; it was that the said student wasn't the school delinquent Matt or his boyfriend, Mello. Nope, the young man in front of him was crouched with his knees to his chest in a position very similar to L's usual "sitting" position. He had black unruly hair that peeked out from under a black beanie and pale arms met with a blood red polo shirt. Charcoal skinny jeans hugged his legs and led down to retro Converse shoes.

"E-excuse me?" Almost stuttered.

Dark crimson eyes looked up into the professor's honey colored eyes and for a moment, the world seemed to freeze. Then the boy smirked and put the cancer stick back to his lips for another puff.

"What do you want?" he asked none too politely.

"I-it's just that, um, smoking isn't allowed at school."

The boy blinked at him unimpressed. "So? What are _you_ going to do about it?"

"Um, well, I am a teacher here."

"So's my cousin," he retorted with a snort. "I'm just waiting for him here."

Before Almost had a chance to reply to that, a familiar slouched professor stepped out from the back door. Both hands were stuffed into his pockets and his wrinkled dress shirt was decorated with a loosened tie.

"Salutations, Professor Always," L greeted with a yawn.

"Hello, Professor L," Almost greeted back. "Um, your cousin is smoking here."

L looked down and blinked slowly. "You're right. He is."

An awkward silence stretched for a few minutes as the teen continued to puff away on the cigarette and L just chewed his thumb.

"My name's Beyond Birthday. Just so you know."

"Ah, ok," Almost replied.

"You can just call me B, though. Actually, I'd prefer that." With that B tossed his cigarette on the ground with its brothers and stomped on it. "Ready to go home?" he asked his cousin.

"Of course," L said with another yawn. "Have a good weekend, Professor Always."

"Um, yes, you too." The young professor just stood there and watched as the other two walked away.

~_~_~_~_~_

Sitting on his couch alone, with a cup of hot chocolate, Almost thought back to his little run in with L's cousin behind the school. He had been a teacher for only two years, but in those two short years he had never met anyone with quite that aura or that look about them. Having been raised in a very strict family, Almost had never been one to get involved in rebellious things like smoking or disrespecting elders, but this kid did it so easily. He didn't look nervous after being caught breaking the rules and even continued with the disapproved behavior like a teacher wasn't standing next to him. Biting his own lip, the shy man ran that scene in his head over and over. Beyond's inner strength and lack of concern about regulations was almost awe-inspiring. He didn't go around loudly and crassly making a stand against conformity like Mello and Matt did, and he didn't just go with the flow regardless of personal feelings like the school's shy genius, Near. B wasn't exceedingly handsome or vain like Light was and he wasn't even the same brand of quirky that L was. Beyond Birthday was unique, he was simply…

"_Beautiful."_

No sooner had the thought crossed Almost's mind than a blush spread across his face. He had never considered anyone beautiful before and the implications of labeling a student "beautiful" was enough to make his toes curl. To him, beauty was not the superficial glamour that culture defined it as in this generation; no, it was more of a classic beauty. It was a delicate combination of looks, demeanor, and an almost otherworldly quality about them, and Beyond most definitely fit that image to a tee.

"Good gracious," he mumbled to himself as he tried to stop blushing. "I'm a full grown man and he's still in high school. That's that."

Still, the age difference wasn't the only thing that bothered Almost. Again, his upbringing made it clear that boys should only think that way about girls and Beyond was most definitely _not_ a girl. No, he was all man, all delicious man. Wait, not delicious!!!

"I think I need to grade some papers," he muttered to himself. "This train of thought is going somewhere I don't even want to go."

However, that train of thought didn't want to leave him alone. By the time Monday came around, Almost was a mess. He hadn't been able to sleep very well because of some very disturbing dreams, and no matter what he seemed to do all his thoughts would eventually turn back to Beyond. It was quite frustrating, but he continued to force himself to pretend that everything was alright. Taking out his frustrations on his students wouldn't be the decent thing to do, so he decided to just put on a happy face and do his best. Unfortunately, he forgot that he was the Junior class's homeroom teacher. Hearing Mello's regular morning rants quickly reminded him of that.

"How the hell can anyone even watch that motherfucking show? It's so lame and pathetic and _gay_!"

"Baby, are you even allowed to say that?" came the lazy drawl of the class's hottest geek.

"Dude, if a homo like me says something is gay, there are serious issues with it!"

Almost walked into the classroom and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that B was nowhere to be found. Finally, some good news. "Mello, what could be bothering you today?" he asked as he snapped open his briefcase and began pulling papers out.

The blonde looked over grouchily at his homeroom teacher as he adjusted himself better on his boyfriend's lap. The plaid school-issued skirt he was wearing as a "fuck you" to the school system's biased rules was hitched up on his thighs almost to the point of leaving nothing to the imagination. "I'm talking about that thing called 'American Idol'. Like hell would I ever consider any of those bitches my fucking idol!!!"

"Mmm, you know I get all hot when you cuss like that," Matt mumbled without taking his eyes off of his PSP. He shifted in his seat a bit making Mello slap him.

"_Ah, what e-energetic kids these days,"_ Almost thought to himself uncomfortably. "N-now, now, let's all settle down."

"I've still got three whole minutes of ranting time," Mello informed his professor.

"Ah, yes. But please refrain from, er, inappropriate hip movements in class." The whole class busted out laughing, making their teacher blush, but it was worth it to keep his sexually active students from humping each other before eight in the morning.

"Sure thing, Prof; anyways, American Idol my ass! Those fruits can't even hold a damn note!"

While his class began settling down, Almost set out all the papers in order. Good, his active class would be able to keep his mind off of his problem. Finally, the school bell rang signaling the beginning of another day of school. Before the class got into another debate on how doing the Pledge of Allegiance was Fascist, the Professor Matsuda entered the room with a familiar raven-haired boy.

"Sorry to interrupt your morning ritual," Matsuda said with a bow. "We've got a new student and he'll be in your class for the rest of the year."

Whispers erupted throughout the entire room and a blush threatened to creep up Almost's neck, but he was able to control his embarrassment. "Th-thanks for bringing him in."

Beyond was slouching in an imitation of what his cousin was known for, and his school uniform was in the same disheveled condition as well. A checkered armband and a leather bracelet helped make him look a little cooler and the smudged eyeliner only added to his exotic appeal.

His name is Beyond Birthday," Matsuda added. "Treat him well!"

"I will," Almost mumbled, staring at the floor. Once the young Japanese teacher left, Almost took a deep breath and turned to his class. "Class, this is Beyond Birthday, but he prefers to be called B. Now, behave and treat him well."

Those crimson eyes stared right into his own eyes, and he felt butterflies beat hectically in his stomach. It only lasted a few seconds and then B was sliding into a seat next to Mello. He glanced at Mello's sinfully slender legs and rose his eyebrows in appreciation of the view. Matt cleared his throat in annoyance, but Mello just smirked back at B and ran a hand up his thigh.

"I've finished grading," Almost squeaked before things got out of hand. "Overall the class did better…"

~_~_~_~_~_

The cool air rushed past the weary teacher, making him sigh in relief. His packed lunch was spread out on the cement table in front of him and he watched contentedly from a distance as all the students frolicked during their lunch hour. Near was putting a puzzle together as he munched on his plain white bread, Mello was talking animatedly to B, and Matt was holding him possessively. In an unprecedented move, Matt had even left his Nintendo DS in his pocket just to make sure that the new guy wasn't going to try to hit on his boyfriend of…however many years…or weeks.

It took a good fifteen minutes, but Almost caught himself staring at B as the boy slurped strawberry jam from his fingers. The very action was erotic in a gross kind of way, and that's what brought his attention to the fact that he had been mesmerized. Looking down at his lap, Almost groaned and felt like hiding under a rock. Did he really get hard by just watching a _minor_ lick a sticky substance off his fingers? How sick could he be?! Stuffing the rest of his lunch bag in his plastic Wal-Mart bag, he rushed to the nearest restroom.

Quietly slipping into the rarely used restroom, Almost sighed unhappily and looked at the bulge in his pants. The very sight of it made him want to scratch his eyes out so that he could never again look at his student, his _male_ student, like that ever again. However, before he got that chance, a loud husky groan echoed in the small room. Covering his mouth in shock, Almost realized that there were two pairs of legs in one of the stalls.

"Hurry the fuck up," a familiar voice commanded in obvious need.

"Well you try and take your pants off in this stall in the middle of a make-out session," another familiar voice snapped back.

"Maybe it'll be easier if you're sucking me off," the first voice commanded haughtily.

"Light-kun, you sucking _me_ off would make it easier."

Almost wanted to scream in shock. That snide tone belonged to none other than Professor L, which meant that L and Light were engaging in very inappropriate activities regarding their situations.

"But I know how much you like being my bitch," Light cooed.

After the sound of rustling clothes and heavy panting, Almost could see one pair of legs lift up and disappear from view. A few curse words later, the pants grew louder and the stall began to shake.

"Hell yeah, hell yeah!" L screamed very uncharacteristically. "Come on, you can fuck me harder, can't you?"

"Shut up, a-and I will," Light grumbled.

"Holy shit," Almost mouthed to himself. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, this was horrible. And it didn't even help the bulge in his pants! It was making it worse! Standing up shakily, he did his best to sneak out without letting the two fornicators know that he had been in there. As soon as he left, Light chuckled and gave his lover a quick kiss.

"Thanks for putting on that show," L grunted as his younger boyfriend continued to thrust into his thin body.

"No problem, L; no problem. It was actually kind of fun. That tight-ass really needs to get laid."

"I assume that Light-kun didn't mean that innuendo," L chuckled.

"Of course not. Man, you're just so fucking hot and tight!"

While the two of them carried on, Almost was hiding behind the building panting. "This is not good, this is not good!" he hissed. How could his life take such a drastic turn? It was ludicrous!

"Professor?"

Wide honey-colored eyes stared up in horror as B stood there looking down at him. "Y-yes?" he squeaked as he pulled up his legs closer to his body.

"Is something wrong?" he asked softly, his eyes going directly to the older man's legs.

"No, B, not at all. I'll b-be fine."

"I don't believe you," he flat-out replied. "I saw you staring at me."

"I was not!" Almost shot out too quickly. "I mean, you're a student and I'm a professor, and even if that wasn't the case, you're a guy and I'm a guy! This is allowed, it's wrong and it would be-"

"Wow, you talk too much." Almost shut his mouth immediately. "Now, tell me take care of that."

Slowly getting to his knees, Beyond stared straight into his teacher's eyes. There weren't any more attempts at arguing, or anything else for that matter. Almost just wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. He was practically hypnotized by those eyes, by that lithe body as it crept forward, that perfectly formed mouth as it parted slowly.

"Oh, oh," the older of the two gasped quietly. Just watching his student's movements was making him burn up on the inside. He couldn't explain it, he didn't want to. For once in his life he wanted to let his mind go blank and just feel. And boy, did he feel.

Once his uncomfortable slacks had been pulled open and his underwear tugged down, everything but the soft brush of cold fingers and the warm puffs of breath just melted away. His swollen flesh grew thicker and hotter as more blood pumped through the dilated arteries, and each stroke from those cold, sharp fingers made him want to scream in unbridled passion. But, that wasn't enough, no not enough for that strong-willed boy. With that same intense look, Beyond opened his mouth and slowly touched the hot tip of the member with his cool tongue. The flexible and moist muscle circled around the head before dipping into the slit and teasing the hypersensitive flesh.

"Please, please, please!"

The tongue slid down, gently rubbing the thick vein and then he had to tease. There was a twinkle in those crimson eyes as those soft lips stretched out and took in the tip, suckling on the flesh tenderly. Gently, just enough to make his nerves scream, perfect white teeth scraped at the slit, pulling the flesh ever so lightly. Then, it was gone; cold air hit the tender flesh, bringing tears to those wide eyes. Back again, teasing, those lips suckled and teeth nipped all the way down to the base. The tongue slipped down to slide across the skin of the tightening testicles. With a slurping sound, the sac was taken into the cavern of that wicked mouth. Was he even screaming anymore?

"B-burning, I can't, I c-can't!"

Loud pop, and the mouth had moved from the testicles back up. Just when he thought that it couldn't feel any better, that mouth took in his cock once more. This time, it didn't just tease. That wet orifice took in more and more flesh; soon he felt the back of that throat constricting. One gag and then the delicious swallowing motion. Each swallow tugged the skin, squeezed the fiery cock until it was just physically too much. Everything went black, but electricity shot through him, wracking his body with the sweet addictive release. It literally felt like a bus hit him at eighty miles an hour. He wasn't just thrown back, he was crushed, obliterated; but he didn't regret it. Having the last thing he felt be that wonderful climax was good enough for him.

~_~_~_~_~_

"Damn, you're pretty sensitive, aren't you?"

Blinking up through the multicolored leaves, Almost found it difficult to register the words. "Hunh?"

"Fuck, I think you overdid it." Was that…Light Yagami? Wait, wasn't he busy screwing L? Dragging his eyes away from the clear open sky, he looked to see three figures kneeling over him. "Damn, I want you to suck me off," Light added.

L slapped his shoulder and gave him a quick glare before turning his attention back to his stupefied peer. "I apologize for my cousin, Almost. Are you feeling well?"

"C-cousin? Oh shit!" He sat up immediately and blushed as he saw B smirk at him. Dear Buddha, the things that he had done with that mouth…

"I take it that you liked the blow job?" B asked crudely.

"Um, ah, please don't say anything," he begged. "Th-this isn't right, I mean, I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry," L comforted. "As long as you won't say anything about me and Light-kun having sexy time, we won't say anything about you and B's relationship."

"R-relationship?" Almost nearly cried in confusion. "I mean, it's not like I don't want to, but no! Wait, it's illegal!"

The other three just laughed at him. "Don't worry, Professor," Light snickered, "you'll get used to it."

"Exactly," B added. His eyes were shining with the same wicked glow that he had before he succeeded in blowing out his professor's brains. "You _will _get used to it."

Somehow, Almost couldn't help but feel that this upcoming school year was going to be very interesting and probably very terrifying.

* * *

**Well I hope this was fun to read. :) Pervert Matt was fun and bitchy Mello thinks he's so damn hot. Not sure I know anyone who would disagree, though. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
